masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OnceAnerD/There's an "I" in Multiplayer, Sometimes
It was March 6, 2012 (or earlier for the Weather Balloon Editions) when millions of players across all platforms began playing Mass Effect 3, which about 80% of them would start voicing out their utter disappointment on text and video blogs, as well as all sorts of conspiracies, including the infamous Indoctrination Theory, have found home to a motley crew of frustrated fans across the globe after a few days. While that is a story of another time, I've taken to write about another game mode which more players may have invested hundreds of hours than the core game itself; namely the Multiplayer Mode. Since its Resurgence DLC, millions have battled through the maps, challenges, enemies, and hazards, as the N7 volunteers found ways on how to utilize each archetype when it comes to combat, when to go solo, stick with a partner, or as a group in order to survive and succeed. Of course, a player's combat style would differ from the rest, yet at times it might clash well with the chosen character. Who's to say a Krogan Warlord wouldn't be a good sniper when perks for shotguns on higher levels would benefit the player even more. One might suggest that a Salarian Infiltrator would make for a good front line fighter, that is, if it really is him and not some decoy while he just picks his enemies off around the corner with a Black Widow. Vanguards with Nova can dominate a group of enemies after a Biotic Charge, unless if it's against a Phantom, Praetorian, or Banshee, where sync-kills are common. Turians as well as those from the soldier and Sentinel classes are weapon experts, and can change the tide of the battle through prolonged firefights and suppression fire to allow those with biotics like Adepts and some Vanguards to weaken their structural integrity, or have a 'Get over 'ere!' moment with Pull, Push, or Singularity. And who says engineers and infiltrators are slouches when they can give the opposition a hard time with turrets, drones, grenades (especially from a N7 Demolisher with a full Grenade mod), and tech powers? Great characters, the lot of them, yet when does the I'' become a true team player? From all the games I've participated at Gold and Platinum (I only go Silver just to level up a promoted character), it seems that there would be some players who want to stand out and keep raking in the points or the glory to be on top. The embarrassing missions that ended in failure often comes from those who think they're top dog amongst a bunch of noobs with low level weapons and not enough mods to support it. Lacking in terms of team participation, running into risks without thinking it through or ignoring that window of opportunity, or just to plain show off, these are common weaknesses that even I can be guilty of, especially when using the Allied Infiltration Unit. I can pull off an 8-hit combo with it: Cloak, Heavy Melee, Snap Freeze, then unload all the ammo from the Piranha, rinse, and repeat on any heavy with no sync kills, though the Banshee is vulnerable without her biotic ''shroud. The Piranha, at times, could shell out an extra shot from a normally 6-round full automatic shotgun and from the hip to avoid having to walk when tight aiming. The Heavy Melee from an AIU can home in on the target if angled at the right direction from 1 or 2 feet. That play style sometimes gets to my head, and with good reason since it's fun! Yet even a Geth Juggernaut will succumb to a knockout lots of times if overwhelmed by a lot of heavy hitters. I won't bother with tactics, tips, and tricks of the trade when it comes to multiplayer, as everyone has their own style and may have served them well. Though it wouldn't hurt to pick your targets well, help when they're being overwhelmed or downed, flank a heavy if you have a clear shot, to watch each other's back, and pair up (even if the other player thinks it's a drag) would make for an awesome game experience. Everyone wants to be a winner, though the important factor when it comes to Mass Effect 3's Multiplayer is that everyone wants to survive the onslaught and live another day for the next mission. I play Mass Effect 3 on the PS3. Anyone who wants to join in is welcome. Look me up on my username, thanks! Stand Fast. Stand Strong. Stand Together. Category:Blog posts